User talk:Gocubs711
Hey, 'sup? |} Your Private Tutor! Welcome! (No subject) Anyways, my name is Iona123! I just wanted to tell you how I'm a fan of that Let's Play series. You did Agents too, right? I think I saw a few of that..... Too many to watch..... Oh, and I took pity on how you completed Morcubus' mission one second after the deadline. }} Kewl. It's a pleasure for me too. Potterfan1997 20:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I can add the links onto the wiki anytime now if you want, if you could give me a direct link to your channel that would be much appreaciated. Also, if there's anything you would really like me to put in the description bit about your channel, please say and I'll add it. Potterfan1997 20:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will add that this weekend. (I have a wedding today, so time is limited) Thank you for working alongside us. It's a pleasure "doing business or whatever this is called" with you. Potterfan1997 07:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm about to add your description. Potterfan1997 17:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Good good! And sure, go ahead. I'll look forward to it! Potterfan1997 08:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ohai }} What do you mean by template? Potterfan1997 18:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) You mean like the pages set-up with the archives, rankings, etc? Potterfan1997 22:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem, I was the same when I started off on wikis. Anyways, if you tell me what it's called, give me the ad picture and stuff like that, I'll give it a go for you, then you can tweak it to your liking. Does that sound okay? (if we do do that, then it'd probably have to wait till like the weekend cause that's when I have a lot of FreeTime and stuff) Potterfan1997 22:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. This weekend, I'll just put up the basic template for you show, then you can edit it accordingly, happy with that. And as you go on, you can always change it about and stuff. Potterfan1997 18:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) here You can then edit it accordingly. Hope it helps. Potterfan1997 11:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC). Hey, GC, do you wanna play MKWii? If yes, what's your FC? }} What Makes You Beautiful }} Buddy List for Buddies }} I AM IN NEED OF TITLES! Something-Something | time =Limited2gal (talk) 21:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) }} StarWarsQueen1 Nice vids on youtube Matt! Spread Your Wings }} Hey,I'm new here on this wiki. So,I Like your videos. by:Will07498 We R Who We R- }} }} }} Beauty of Annihilation }} Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering - Just kidding! Wanna chat? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) }} The Garpa Whitewood }} DUDE PERSON SIR I finally found a way to post this thingie But um, she's not really finished because I have a lot to ask @A@ This is a concept, which is why it looks weird, but I want to know Is this okay? Or if not how should she look? ?__? (Im deff making her have weapons omg just) Should she be BLU or RED? sdjfhjajghj annnd it looks weird in the thumbnail Im so srry what ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 19:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Mod Reviews }} May. April. March. Don't underestimate the things that I will do~ }} I have no idea why I left this here Hola! I see you joined the MIllard High RP! Well, I hope you enjoy it! We have like, a million OC's now! I just joine dthe rp 2 days ago. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 00:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi I encompass, and I eclipse. Waffle Waffle Duck... Let the Sunshine. }} The Other Side }} Neon Lights BOOM Gocubs711 you are AWESOME! Are you going to do a POKEMON X OR Y Lets play?[[Media:-- 12:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Example.ogg'Bold text''']] Are you a YANK? I can't spell American. That was spell check. But you are AWESOME. I did "the artal you" plz do something on it. You are one of my 5 youtubeing heros! The true winner is society }} Your Guitar, Your Computer Well, I'm gonna take my break. Bye Gocubs. Hope ya make new Let's Plays while I'm gone.Cmv2003 (talk) 21:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC) }} Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Die Wanna Wonga. Why are monkeys armed with slingshots charging at me!? Dogs and Stew (talk) 21:07, June 20, 2014 (UTC) SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 19:45, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes sir. At once.--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 11:51, June 23, 2014 (UTC) You have been kicked by Gizx9 Brewster The Rooster Help me please Hi Gocubs711, my name`s Ella and I`d like to ask you something. What equipment do I need for doing let`s plays? I really want to start doing them, but I have no idea what I need and how to get it. If you could explain this to me that would be nice but I understand if you don't have the time. Thanks!--Ella Thompson (talk) 17:19, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Ella Thompson Speed so fast felt like I was drunk~